Whatever You WishMaster
by LoneWandererSpratTodxx
Summary: My second story thinger upload. This was co-written with the amazing /u/1234471/noir keller. Sadly I am not as amazing and suck at writing. Also sorry to all, I feel I have made Sebastien too submissive. I don't own Kuro, Ciel,etc


**Sebastien walked through the house looking for his young master not finding him anywhere. "...I suppose he was taken away again. Silly master Ciel." **

Ciel let out a groan as one of the larger men threw him up against the wall, the collision causing him to hit his head and bright stars appeared in front of his eyes. His hands had been tied behind his back and a gag was fit in his mouth.

**"So...what do you suppose we do with this little brat?" The first man said as he ran his finger softly along the boy's collar bone. **

**"Hehehe...he looks pretty tasty, I say we drink him." The second taller man spoke exposing sharp glistening fangs bearing a thick East European accent. **

Ciel glared at the both of them, jerking away from the man who touched him. He knew Sebastian would have noticed he was missing by now, but knowing his butler he would take his sweet time in trying to rescue him. / Sebastian, wherever you are, get your ass here and save me NOW / he thought angrily.

**Sebastien kicked in the heavy wooden door with ease. "Ah so that's where you are master Ciel!~ Will you let me hide so you can find me now?" Sebastien said grinning as he pulled one of the door guards in by his hair speaking to the men that were hurting his master. "You two should have gotten better guards, these ones are much too weak." **

**"W-what the!" The one shorter man spoke as he stood from his place beside the young boy and growled at the demon butler. **

**"Who the hell are you!" The other taller man said demandingly.**

Ciel was unable to talk due to the gag in his mouth, but he glared at the tall man who had just strode in, as if to tell him to quit playing around and free him.

**Sebastien noticed his masters glare but grinned like he always did and spoke. "Me? Oh, I am just one hell of a butler." He said then her threw the guard at one of the men kicking the other in the face. **

**"Graaah!" The shorter man yelped out as he fell to the ground. **

**The taller man sprung into action not very stunned from the kick he ran towards the man in the tailcoat snapping his jaws like a ****shark**** to which he was rewarded with another hit to the face. **

**Sebastien then stomped on the one shorter man's windpipe silencing instantly as he shoved a sterling silver fork through his torso spattering blood on his face he then turned to the tall man grinning wickedly and starting towards him with another peice of silver cutlery. "Kyeheh, now leave or you shall become like your friend. Consider him an example of what will come to any of your kind that lay a finger on Master Ciel Phantomhive!" **

**The tall silver haired man looked very afraid and nodded before turning and stumbling then running as fast as he probably could. **

**Sebastien then turned towards his young master and leaned over him untying hin and taking the gag out of his mouth, although he found it rather arousing to see the boy so vulnerable as opposed to his usual stoney stature. **

Ciel continued glaring at him as he untied him, and delicately rubbed his wrists as they were freed from their binds. "About time," he said dryly.

**"I apologize young master, I thought you had just retired to somewhere around the grounds of the manor. I truly am sorry for my tardiness." Sebastein said smiling at the boy bowing his head softly. **

The young boy simply rolled his eyes. "Just get me out of here."

**He nodded and picked up the boy carrying him outside to the awaiting carriage. **

Ciel sat in the carriage and didn't say a word, ignoring Sebastian and staring out his window at the countryside landscape as they began their route back to the Manor.

**Sebastien stopped suddenly when he saw a ****cat**** in the distance just staring at it as it stared back. **

Ciel's gaze snapped over to him as the carriage jolted to a halt. "What are you doing Sebastian?" he demanded.

**He stared at the ****cat**** lovingly and tilted his head mumbling in response to his young master. **

"Sebastian!"

**"Shmphf." He said as he looked over at the kitty and got off the carriage as the ****cat**** started walking over he then bent down and started petting it lovingly. **

Ciel groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose in impatience and frustration. "Sebastian, stop that this instant! Get back over here and take me home!"

**Sebastien looked up to his master picking up the ****kitten**** and carrying it in his coat making sure his master didn't notice as he walked over and put his hands on the reigns and made the carriage spring into action quickly. "Sorry master..." **

"Hmph." Ciel crossed his arms and went back to staring discontentedly out his window.

**Sebastien started giggling softly as they stopped the carriage in front of the manor due to the ****kitten**** squirming in his warm wool overcoat. "Heh...teeheee." **

"What is it Sebastian?" Ciel demanded sharply when he heard his butler giggling.

**"Nothing...I apologize, I shall prepare a snack for you young master." The raven haired butler said as he darted into the house to his room opening his closet revealing many other kittens taking the one out of his coat and kissing it softly on the head. "I shall call you...Kitten. Guys, meet your new roomate~" Sebastien said smiling as all the other kittens mewed happily. "Aww they like you Kitten~" He said as he kissed the ****cat**** again putting it in his closet and closing the door leaving his room to preapare ****tea**** for his adorable master. **

Ciel waited impatiently in his study, his arms crossed and the familiar sour look on his face as he waited for Sebastian to bring him his tea.

**The tall man walked quietly into his masters study smiling at his form with the sun dancing around it setting the tray on the table. "Master Ciel, I have prepared your ****tea****." **

Ciel said nothing as he took a cup of tea and brought it to his lips, taking a small sip.

**Sebastien waited patiently looking into his masters eye softly losing himself in the deep blue pool of beauty. **

Ciel noticed his butler was staring at him and he raised an eyebrow, bringing the cup away from his lips. "What are you staring at?"

**"N-nothing, I apologize master." He said as he turned to leave and prepare dinner and then clean around the mansion then reitre to his room to play with his kittens. **

"Wait, Sebastian-" Ciel began as the older man prepared to leave the room.

**"Yes?" He stopped in the doorway adjusting one of his white gloves. **

Ciel hesitated and something that might have resembled a blush fired up in his cheeks. "Uhm, it's just..."

**"Hmm?" Sebastien turned around and grinned inwardly at the blush upon Ciel's face loving how cute and warm it made him look. **

"Er, uh...thanks for saving me today." He seemed to have wanted to say something else, but that was all that came out.

**Sebastien walked over to his master and bowed before him. "It was my duty master. I am obliged to be your rescuer." **

Ciel was quiet for a moment, staring down into his tea. "Is that the only reason you do it?" he asked softly.

**"Pardon me?" He asked knowing his own answer already as he was going to say it earlier. **

"Is that...is that the only reason you save me and take care of me? Because you have to?"

**He smiled at his master softly cautosly reaching out to touch his shoulder. "No, it is not. If I did not have this contract with you I would still come to your rescue. I enjoy your company very much master Ciel. I have had much fun with you." **

Ciel looked up at him, slightly surprised, however the next second he scoffed and looked away. "I didn't order you to lie to me, Sebastian."

**Sebastien looked surprised due to his truth in that statement but dismissed it for Ciel's facade of a tough stoney man when he was actually a lost little boy looking for comfort. "Yes, you are right. I apologize master." He said unable to push away the subtle hurt in his tone as he walked away and closed the door softly. **

Ciel stared blankly out the window, ignoring the rest of his tea and pretending that Sebastian's reply hadn't hurt him.

One hour later

**Sebastein knocked on the door to his young masters study chamber still rather hurt to alert him it was time for dinner. "Master...it is time for dinner." **

Ciel stood up and walked outside into the hallway. "What are we having tonight?" he asked Sebastian, as though their earlier conversation had never taken place.

**"Bardroy said he was making ****asparagus**** and pot roast with potatoes sauted in onions and herbs with gateaux fraises for dessert." Sebastien spoke as he led the younger boy down the halls of the manor finally stopping in the dining room holding the chair at the head of the table free for his master. **

Ciel sat down and allowed Sebastian to push his chair up for him, and patiently waited for his butler to serve him.

**Sebastien stood back then walked to the kitchen placing the young boy's plate in front of him and pouring him a glass of ****wine**** stepping back to the wall leaning there quietly. **

Ciel ate his food slowly and quietly, all but ignoring the presence of the man clad in black that was standing just outside of the room.

**Sebastien quietly brushed his hair from eyes, feeling rather ashamed of caring for a human that he normally wouldn't give a damn about.**

Once Ciel had finished eating, he called his butler into the room. "Sebastian, I've finished. I'm ready to have my bath now."

**"Of course, sir." He stood and waited for the young boy to follow as he led him to the bathroom in quiet standing outside the door. **

Ciel glanced up at Sebastian. "Aren't you coming in to bathe me?"

**He sighed softly under his breath not feeling up to touching his naked master for it would just make him feel sader but he had to oblige. "Of course, I apologize." He said as he walked into the bathroom with the younger boy watching him undress subtely and staring as he submerged his beautifully pale figure into the warm bathwater.**

Ciel leaned his head back and closed his eyes, silently allowing the older man to wash him.

**Sebastien softly hummed as he carefully and gently washed his masters arms and torso stopping around his crotch and continuing below there at his legs. **

Ciel tried to ignore the way that his body responded to Sebastian's touch; the pleasant warmth that seeped into him as he softly washed him, the way his heart began to beat a bit faster, the light rose tint that rose in his cheeks as he tried to keep his face impassive.

**He began to bring his hand close to Ciel's crotch but pulled away and leaned him foreward to softly wash his back having to resist the urge to kiss his neck.**

Ciel shifted slightly as he felt Sebastian's hand near his crotch, and felt a small wave of disappointment as he moved it away. However he said nothing, and continued to let Sebastian wash him, trying to control the beating of his heart.

**He moved closer pretending to brush off something in his hair when he actually ran his lips very softly across his neck before placing him back to his normal sitting position deciding to be a man and wash Ciel's crotch softly taking the boy's penis in his hand washing between his legs and then his scrotum and pulls back the uncircumsiced flesh cleaning the sensitive tip gently then cleaned the shaft softly then sits back on the stool normally. **

Ciel held his breath as Sebastian touched him between his legs and washed his penis, praying that his body wouldn't give him away. When he had finished the young boy breathed a sigh of relief, but was also slightly disappointed he had finished. He imagined he would have liked Sebastian to have kept touching him, to have stroked him, pleasured him... Ciel squirmed uncomfortably, the simple thought of it all making him blush beet red.

**Sebastien put his hand to the blue haired boy's forehead to feel for warmth. "Master, are you alright? You don't seem too well." **

Ciel pushed his hand away and glared but his voice came out slightly shaky. "I-I'm fine, what are you talking about?" He stood up in the bath. "Hand me that towel, I'm finished."

**"Of course...would you like me to dry you off as well?" Sebastein asked as he softly grabbed the towel for the boy.**

"Um..s-sure." Ciel turned his face so that the older man hopefully wouldn't see the pink that still hadn't faded from his cheeks.

**Sebastien took the towel in his hands and started to softly dry the other boy leaning into him to dry his front bringing his hand down softly and drying his penis tenderly feeling himself slightly erect. **

Ciel bit his lip and had to suppress a small sound of pleasure from escaping his throat at the contact.

**Sebastien kept tenderly drying his penis not noticing or caring that it was already dry. **

"S-Sebastian...?" Ciel said questioningly, his voice slightly breathy, but he didn't stop the older man from touching him.

**"Hmm? Oh...lord, I am sorry." He said as he dropped the towel and stepped away still entranced by the boy's naked form. **

"I-it's alright," Ciel said, picking up the towel and wrapping it around himself, trying to regain his air of aloof superiority. "I'm ready for bed now," he said briskly, making towards the door of the bathroom.

**"Of course." He said as he walked with the boy to his bedroom picking out his favourite silk pajamas and handing them to his young lord. **

Ciel silently dressed himself before crawling into bed, pulling the covers tightly around him for warmth.

**Sebastien smiled at him softly and blew out the candles mysteriously like he always did and spoke softly in his ear before turning to leave. "Sleep well my young lord, pleasant dreams." **

"Sebastian?"

**"Yes, Master Ciel?" Sebastein stopped in his steps and looked over to the bed. **

Ciel hid part of his face with the covers so Sebastian couldn't see him blushing. "Could you...stay in here?" he asked.

**"What do you mean young lord? Until you slumber?" He asked curiosly. **

"I mean...for the whole night," he said sheepishly.

**He nodded and took a seat in the comfortable writing chair across the room. **

"I mean...o-over here," Ciel said.

**"I do not have pajamas my lord." He smiled at him from the dark watching Ciel in the moonlight. **

"It doesn't matter. Just sleep in your clothes."

**"Yes, my lord." He said still softly smiling as he slipped off his tailcoat and tie taking off his shoes and socks unbuttoning his shirt and laying atop the covers with the boy. "Better?" **

Ciel nodded, moving a bit closer to the older man.

**Sebastien smiled and gently brushed the boy's hair from his beautifully soft face. "Just sleep my master." **

A small tint of pink rose in the young boy's cheeks but he nodded, closing his eyes.

**Sebastien softly put her arm around Ciel as he drifted off to sleep beside his master hours after the boy did. **

Ciel suddenly sat bolt upright in bed a few hours later, a cold sweat running down his back and his heart racing. Remnants of his nightmare floated fresh in his mind and he gave a shudder, moving his hands, searching for any source of comfort in the darkness.

**Sebastien moved on his side softly snoring enough to just sound like he was breathing in and out louder than usual. **

Still breathing heavily, Ciel felt the other man beside him, and immediately turned and wrapped his arm around his waist, curling up tightly against him, burying his face in his back.

**Sebastien awoke feeling something against him looking around at where he was when he realised Ciel was holding him he then turned around and looked at the boy. "Young master?" **

Ciel blushed and looked down. "S-sorry."

**"For what? Are you okay my lord?" Sebastien asked concerned as he looked into the boys moonlight lit face. **

Ciel attempted to sound unaffected, but his voice still came out shaky. "I just - had a nightmare, that's all."

**Sebastein didn't even think before he wrapped his arms around his young pale master pulling him close and stroking his hair. "It is okay, my lord." **

Ciel shifted a bit, unused to the affection, his face pink. "I'm fine," he said. "It was just a nightmare."

**"Shh." Sebastien whispered in his ear and kept stroking his hair. **

Ciel squirmed a bit but didn't pull away from the older man. He could feel his heart beating inside his chest, wondering if it was from his nightmare or the way Sebastian was holding him so close.

**The older man whispered in his ear holding him. "It'll be okay Cie-my lord...would you like to tell me about it?" **

Ciel shook his head, moving a bit closer to Sebastian under the covers.

**Sebastien smiled at him turning him around still above the covers and stroked his hair. "Okay, go back to sleep my lord. It'll be okay, I'm here." **

The young boy nodded, closing his eyes, and -comforted by Sebastian's presence whether he wanted to admit it or not- began to fall back asleep.

**Sebastein stroked his hair happy to see the young boy falling into his slumber wishing he could bring his lips to any part of the boy's soft pale skin. **

The Next Morning

Ciel opened his eyes the next morning and felt an arm around his waist. Turning around, his heart gave a jolt as he realised it was Sebastian. It took him a few minutes to remember what his butler was doing in his bed, then he remembered - he had asked him to stay, and then he'd had the nightmare... Ciel looked at Sebastian's face. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply but there was no way to tell if he was just faking being asleep.

**Sebastien breathed deeply pulling the boy closer in his sleep mumbling something that included his name. **

Ciel gently prodded the older man. "S-Sebastian?"

**He awoke right away hearing his name looking into the young boy's eyes tiredly. "Yes, my lord?" **

"I just wondered if you were awake," he said briskly, not meeting the butler's eyes. "You should be preparing my morning tea right now."

**"Yes, of course. I apologize young lord." Sebastien said as he jumped from the bed buttoning the cuffs of his shirt and putting on his tie, socks and shoes striding out of the room looking flawless like usual **

Ciel sat up in bed and stared at the door Sebastian had left through, a familiar disappointment settling in his heart, though he ignored it as he waited for his butler to bring back his tea.

**Sebastein walked back in a half hour later with a tray containing a ****tea**** pot of Green ****Tea****, ****scones**** and honey. "Today's ****tea**** is Green ****Tea**** with Chinese Ginseng and honey and ****blueberry****scones****." He said smiling softly as he set the tray onto the boy's lap on the bed and poured him a cup of ****tea****. **

Ciel nodded in acknowledgement and took a sip of the tea, not looking at Sebastian.

**Sebastein stood by his bed before striding over and opening the window letting in a cool autumn breeze as he watched the leaves fall into the courtyard under the gloomy sky. **

Ciel gave a sideways glance at Sebastian, and watched him stare out the window, still sipping his tea.

**He breathed in the deep cool air not able to get the boy out of his mind it caused it him to spill the first batch of ****tea**** and almost break the pot. "My lord? ...What was your dream about last night?" **

Ciel, who had had his cup of tea halfway to his lips, froze. Quickly regaining composure, he calmly set the cup back down on his tray. "It was just a dream. It doesn't matter what it was about," he said briskly. "And I scarcely think it your place as a butler to ask such questions."

**"You are right, I apologize for my behaviour master. I shall take my leave." He said as he turned to leave the room and walk to his own bedroom opening the closet to his gang of kittens petting them all lovingly. **

Ciel felt his comment had somehow hurt Sebastian, but he forced himself to ignore this possibility. Sebastian was a demon after all, he hardly thought him the type to be upset by simple comments. Moreover, he was a servant; Ciel shouldn't feel guilty for speaking harshly to him. It was Sebastian's duty as a butler to serve him no matter what. His feelings in the matter hardly had any importance.

**Sebastein pulled his knees close to his chest as his ****cats**** surrounded him as he started to feel overwhealmed by his feelings for a boy he shouldn't even care anything about other than the fact that he was going to devour his soul when he got the chance but he loved him and wanted to hold him and to have him feel comfortable enough to say whatever he could to him he sighed deeply and went on to cleaning the manor. **

Once Ciel finished his tea, he rang the bell to call Sebastian back in the room to help dress him. It wasn,t that he wasn't perfectly capable of dressing himself, he just couldn't be troubled. And after all, that was Sebastian's job as his servant.

**He jolted out of his thoughts at an incessant sound noticing it was the bell from Ciel's room, the though of which made him frown but he stood, adjusted his tailcoat and walked to the boy's room. "Yes my master?" **

Ciel fixed him with an impassive stare, resisting the urge to apologise for his behaviour earlier. "I need you to dress me," he said.

**He nodded rubbing his eyes gently and gestured for the boy to stand up as he undressed him from his pajamas and dressed him with his usual Victorian/gothic style clothes resisting the urge to stare to long at his member or even touch it. **

Ciel walked towards his door, without saying anything to Sebastian, intending to go down for breakfast.

**The raven haired butler followed quietly wishing the day would go by quicker.**

Ciel sat himself at the dining table downstairs and waited patiently for Sebastian to serve him breakfast.

**The tall man walked to the kitchen and promptly returned with his masters breakfast placing it on the table softly in front of him then poured him a cup of ****tea**** and backed away. **

Ciel could feel the tension in the air, but he refused to humble himself by offering an apology to someone beneath him. He was far too proud to admit that he had been rude, and anyway - he was head of the Phantomhive household, and he could be rude all he wanted. He calmly took a bite of his food and then sipped from his cup of tea.

**Sebastien opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again, he continued like this through the entire meal. **

Ciel pretended he didn't notice his butler's odd behaviour and took his time eating his meal, and refraining from looking at the man standing near him. When he was finished, he straightened up and pushed his plate slightly forward.

**Sebastien walked over to the table and picked up the plate, gracefully walking to the kitchen for it to be washed later he then returned to his masters side. **

They went into Ciel's study for the violin lesson that day, something Ciel never particularly looked forward to. He picked up his violin with an inward sigh and a small frown. "Must we do this?" he grumbled, though knowing full well Sebastian would never let him slack off any of his lessons.

**Sebastein nodded and looked to his master's notes as a gesture to start as he adjusted his gloves. **

Ciel sighed and placed the violin in its proper position on his shoulder, resting the bow against the strings. He looked at the music sheet resting on the stand and began to play. However he continued to hit the wrong notes and became frustrated at the screeching sound that continued to resonate from the violin.

**Sebastein smiled at him and nodded encouraging him to continue. "Keep going young master."**

Ciel rolled his eyes and grudgingly continued, emitting more screeching noises. The fact that Sebastian's eyes didn't leave his face only made Ciel more frustrated, and at one point the bow nearly slipped from his hand.

**Sebastein turned away to open the window thinking it was cute that his young master was messing up more than usual but he kept encouraging. **

Ciel was able to relax a bit more as Sebastian turned away, but he continued to hit wrong notes and finally set the bow down in annoyance. "It's no use, I sound absolutely dreadful."

**"Why of course young master but please continue." Sebastien said as he turned around and smiled at the young blue haired boy. **

Ciel could feel a blush crawl up his cheeks. "I just can't hit this chord...my fingers are too small," he complained.

**Sebastien smiled and stood behind Ciel placing his hand on the neck of the instrument over the boy's hand placing their fingers in a different way of playing the chord. "Now try it young master." He spoke in the boy's ear as he backed away. **

Ciel's heart began beating faster as he felt Sebastian so close to him and his butler's hand touched his own. His soft breath whispering in his ear nearly made Ciel drop the violin entirely. As he stepped away, Ciel shakily began to play the song again. This time, the notes were on key and came out melodously.

**Sebastein smiled and clapped softly looking into his masters adorable face. "See, I told you that you are gifted in violin if you try." **

Ciel blushed and grumbled again, but continued playing the song. When he finished, he silently set down the violin.

**The tall raven haired butler clapped again and poured his master another cup of green tea with ginseng and honey in it as well to make his master's immune system stronger it was also rumoured by many scientists to help with asthma. **

Ciel took a cup of tea and sat behind his desk, calmly sipping it. He stayed quiet and didn't look at Sebastian. He had never been one for conversation and since that morning he had felt weird talking to him, a lump forming in his throat everytime he thought about it. Though Sebastian had smiled at him, surely that meant he hadn't been too bothered by his comment earlier. Ciel chose to dismiss all of these thoughts and simply continued sipping his tea.

**Sebastein still felt down about the comment from earlier but tried to push it away, not wanting to seem angry or anything so he just continued to smile at his young master. **

As the older man continued to smile at him, Ciel became slightly uneasy. Raising an eyebrow, he set his teacup down on his desk. "Is there any reason you're staring at me?" he asked.

**He looked away and shook his head. "I was looking outside, my lord." **

Ciel didn't believe him but chose not to argue. "Do I have any mail for today?" he asked nonchalantly, to make conversation.

**He shook his head and walked over to the desk. "Do you wish for more ****tea**** my lord?" **

Ciel shook his head. "I'd like some chocolate. Could you go get some from the pantry downstairs?" he asked. His wasn't truly all that hungry, he just wanted Sebastian to leave the room so he could be alone for a few moments.

**Sebastien nodded and turned to leave walking to the pantry coming back a few minutes later and handing his master a small bar of sweet chocolate he then bowed. "Master, I shall retire and continue clean the manor. Ring if you need anything young lord." He said softly as he turned to leave. **

Ciel slowly at the chocolate as he let his thoughts wander. He didn't know why he was feeling so strange all of a sudden, nor why Sebastian's presence made him feel so uneasy. Could it be possible that he...had feelings for Sebastian? No, that was absurd. Sebastian was his servant and that was all there was to it. Giving a yawn, Ciel rested his chin in his hand. He tried to push thoughts of his butler out of his mind, but it seemed like now that the man was out of the room that was all he could think about. Giving a sigh, he closed his eyes and began to drift off. Fairly soon he had his head in his arms in a full slumber.

**After a few hours later Sebastien made preperations for dinner, his cleaning took a while since he could not get his master out of his head and letting his head wander to impure thoughts about him which made him trip and almost break a vase, Sebastien Michealis of all people being clumsy. He then walked upstairs into Ciel's study finding him asleep he smiled and walked over to him hooking his arm under the boy's knees and an arm behind his neck carrying him down the hall and to the bedroom. **

Though still asleep, Ciel could sense he was being carried, and subconciously wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, burying his face in his shoulder.

**Sebastien smiled and held him opening the door to his bedroom laying him down on the bed and stroking his hair. **

"mm.." Ciel muttered incoherently in his sleep, reaching out to pull Sebastian closer.

**He sighed then tried to get away not wanting to have bad feelings come back shivering slightly thinking about them. **

As he subconciously felt the older man pull away, Ciel pulled him closer. "Sebastian..."

**He blushed softly and layed down next to the boy his heart beating slightly faster (well it would've if he had one that is) holding the boy lovingly in his arms. **

Ciel moved closer against him to where their bodies were touching, his face inches away from Sebastian's.

**Sebastien looked into the boy's adorably pale face resisting the urge to press their lips together as he relaxed beside him. **

Ciel wrapped his arms a bit tighter around the older man, intertwining their legs.

**Sebastein smiled and drifted off to sleep next to the smaller man placing his forehead on the boy's shoulder. **

Ciel wasn't completely asleep, and he could feel Sebastian's warm breath on his face. He felt his heart beat faster, and he held his breath. When he was sure that the older man was asleep, Ciel slowly, carefully leaned forwrd ever so slightly, and gently pressed his lips to Sebastian's.

**Sebastien stirred softly at the boy's kiss subconsiously kissing back. "Mmngh, Ciel~" **

Ciel froze, and immediately drew back, staring at Sebastian's face, terrified he had woken him up.

**The older man mewed gently as he dremt of his master. **

His face burning, Ciel quickly turned over away from the older man and closed his eyes, pulling the covers up to his chin and trying to fall asleep.

**Sebastien wrapped his arms around the boy and held him close taking in his scent muttering his name in his sleep. **

Ciel's body stiffened as Sebastian moved so close to him, and he didn't budge. part of him longed to turn around and kiss him again, but he repressed these urges as he continued to force himself to fall asleep.

**Sebastien awoke a few hours later finding himself laying next to his master again, wondering how he got here but abandoned the thought just happy that he was next to him, he stroked the boy's hair softly as he watched him sleep. **

As Sebastian began stroking his hair, Ciel's eyes fluttered open and he found himself looking into the older man's handsome face. Still half-asleep, it took him a moment to realise what he was seeing. However as he came to his senses he immediately shot up in bed. "Wh-what are you doing?"

**Sebastein ceased what he was doing before falling out of the bed. "I apologize my lord, that was...inappropriate of me...I shall go get breakfast started." He said as he rushed out of the room cursing himself. **

Ciel stared at the door through which Sebastian had left, a heavy feeling in his heart. He had liked the man's presence, had enjoyed the feeling of his fingertips brushing his face. Why had he pushed him away?

**Sebastein came back upstairs about twenty minutes later with a tray of food and ****tea**** for his master setting it at the desk and nodding to him as he turned to leave. "Enjoy your meal my lord." **

"Sebastian, wait-"

**He froze at the other's command and turned to face him. "Yes, my lord?" **

"You can, er, stay in here if you want," Ciel said.

**Sebastien stood at the doorway as his master had asked. "Of course young lord."**

Ciel attempted to make small conversation as he ate his breakfast and drank his tea. "So is there any news in London lately?" he asked nonchalantly.

**Sebastein spoke softly looking over at the boy. "No there is not master. ****Scotland**** Yard is being suprisingly efficent these days." **

"Well that's good. Less work for me." Ciel took a bite of a scone and sipped from his cup of tea.

**Sebastien grinned and looked to the boy. "I would've thought you liked solving cases for the Queen like a loyal guard dog my lord." **

"I admit it gives me a rather large sense of superiority, but that scarcely means I want to spend every day running around all over London chasing after criminals." Ciel replied letting the guard dog comment go.

**"I see." **

"I'd rather be focusing on finding the people that matter - the ones who killed my parents," Ciel added.

**Sebastien smiled softly at the boy. "And I shall do whatever I can to aid you my lord." **

"Of course. That's what this contract is all about is it not?"

**He smiled and bowed to the younger man. "Yes indeed it is master and I will follow you to the depths of hell and back if need be." **

Ciel finished his breakfast and set his tray to the side for Sebastian to take.

**Sebastein walked over quietly picking up the tray and carrying it downstairs before returning to Ciel. "What would you wish to do today young master?" **

Ciel gave an indifferent shrug.

**"It is a nice day outside. May I reccomend you go read in the courtyard. I however shall go clean, call for me if you need anything master." Sebastien bowed as he turned and left the room. **

Ciel took Sebastian's advice and went outside in the courtyard with a book of Poe's latest work. Every so often he would glance up towards the Manor, thinking of the man clad in black inside."

**Sebastien was finshed cleaning about an hour later and decided to check up on the young master before bathing so he walked outside with a tray of biscuits and ****tea**** for the boy. "Master, I have brought you ****strawberry****tea**** imported from Eastern ****Europe**** and french buscuits." **

Ciel wordlessly sipped the tea, careful to avoid meeting Sebastian's eyes. He hoped his butler wouldn't bring up what had gone on last night or that morning.

**Sebastien opened his mouth to speak before blushing and turning away his head clouded with ****the feeling**** he had against his lips the night earlier. "Enjoy, my lord." **

Ciel finished the tea and biscuits and nodded towards Sebastian to take the tray up as he returned to his book, though he had stopped concentrating on actualy reading it.

**Sebastien picked up the tray walking away silently, his feelings for the young boy becoming stronger every day he wanted nothing more than to kiss him and take him in his arms to hold him and never let go...to make sweet passionate love to his master. **

Ciel submerged himself in the warm bathwater, leaning his head back and giving a contented sigh.

**Sebastien sat on the stool reading outloud an exerpt for the Poe book the boy was reading earlier to him. He then put down the book and looked at Ciel quietly. "Do you wish for me to wash you my lord?" **

Ciel nodded.

**He leaned foreword holding a soapy cloth leaning for the boy to move foreward as he ran the cloth softly along his frail back leaning him back when he was done and running it along his chest and around his crotch between his legs and down to his feet coming back up and carefully washing his genitalia, blushing he then washed the boy's neck and his chest once more carefully around his nipples wanting so badly to bring his lips down and suck on them. **

Ciel was silent for most of the ritual, but just as Sebastian finished he turned his gaze to the older man. "Sebastian? You're my servant, are you not?"

**Sebastien nodded and looked into the other boy's eyes quizzingly but replied as he rinsed the soap away with the warm water. "Yes I am...until death we shall part sir." **

"And as my servant, you must do as I say, no matter the request, am I right?"

**Sebastien nodded confused at why the boy was bringing this up. "Yes and I shall gladly do so no matter the order." **

"And you would do anything for me, right?"

**"Of course I would master. I would follow you to hell if that was what you wished." Sebastien smiled at the boy still unsure about his motive. **

"Then I have an order for you,"Ciel said.

**"It would be my honour to dispatch it for you master." Sebastien bowed his head waiting for it. **

Ciel looked Sebastian directly in the eyes. "Kiss me."

**Sebastien looked at him slightly taken aback but not showing it he smiled instead and dropped to his knees putting his hands on the boy's cheeks and brought his lips down softly to meet Ciel's warm gentle lips. **

Ciel closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his butler's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

**Sebastien smiled against the other's lips kissing as deeply as the boy and sucking on his bottom lip happily feeling at ease now. **

Ciel pulled away and looked into his eyes again, his face flushed pink. "Sebastian will you be honest with me?"

**He smiled and stroked the boy's cheek with his thumb. "I am not allowed to lie to you master." **

"What - what do you feel for me?" he asked, his voice shaking despite his efforts to keep calm. "I know we entered this pact because you wanted my soul. I - I suppose that's all you want, is my soul. You could care less for the rest."

**Sebastien smiled assuringly at Ciel and kissed him again. "I feel more than that for you now master...I do not know why nor what it is exactly but I feel stongly for you in that feeling. You neednt worry about that. I know I shouldn't but I do." **

"But - you're a demon. How could you ever have feelings for a human like me?"

**"I do not know. But I do, so it is best not to question feelings isn't it master?" He smiled at Ciel stroking his cheek. **

"Then kiss me again," Ciel ordered. "Kiss me and touch me and do with me as you wish. That is an order." His right eye glowed momentarily, and then faded back to its normal dull colour.

**"Yes, My lord." Sebastien nodded capturing the young male's lips tightly with his own running his hands up and down his chest. **

Ciel moaned against his lips, grabbing fistfuls of the man's jet black hair and pulling him close, his body aching for his touch.

**Sebastien dipped his arms into the warm bathwater soaking his tailcoat as he picked up the boy holding him close to his body as he carried him to the bedroom kissing him deeply sucking and biting on his lip. **

As Sebastian laid him on the bed, Ciel pulled him close and kissed him passionately, though slightly clumsily due to the fact that he had never kissed anyone before, and he felt suddenly self-concsious.

**Sebastien smiled and kissed back running his silk gloved hand through the boy's hair. **

Ciel longed for Sebastian to touch him, but he was too shy to say so. He rubbed himself against the older man, moaning into the kiss.

**Sebastien stepped back admiring the naked boy's body before dropping to his knees and rubbing Ciel's penis softly, licking the sensitive part of the head. **

Ciel bit his lip and gave a soft moan, his face flushed. "Mm Sebastian..."

**He licked again smiling at the noises his master was giving off. "Do you like this master?"**

Ciel gave him a glare, but then moved his head in what could be interpreted as a nod.

**Sebastien licked even more as he massaged the shaft lovingly before taking the boy's length into his mouth smiling at the mere fact that he was pleasuring the boy. **

Ciel arched his back and his hands clutched the sheets as his mouth opened in a pleasured moan. "Ah- S-Sebastian..."

**He ran his tounge around the shaft lovingly as he sucked on the boy's penis like it was one of those cane sugar candies Funtom Co. made at ****christmas**** time. **

Ciel's breaths came out in short pants, and a whimper escaped his throat. "Mm..."

**Sebastien let one of his hands trail up to pinch the boy's rosy nipples while the other rubbed the inside of his thighs as he sucked even more pleasuring his master as much as he could knowing he was doing well due to the boy's delicious moans. **

Ciel had never experienced such pleasure before, and every sensation was new to him. His fingers wound their way through Sebastian's long silky black hair as he continued to suck.

**Sebastien moaned at the other's touch starting to suck with more speed on the boy's delecitble and warm cock.**

Ciel leaned his head back and a delicious moan escaped his throat. "Ah, Sebastian - mmm." His hand gripped the pillow behind him, his eyes half-closed and his face flushed.

**Sebastien took the entire length deep into his mouth again as he moaned letting the vibrations do their work before sucking tightly as he released the penis from his mouth and began licking at the saliva covered tip. "Am I pleasing you master?"**

Ciel's voice came in breathy gasps. "I would have thought - a butler such as yourself - would be apt enough - to discern - whether you were - pleasing me or not."

**Sebastien grinned and licked again, sucking on the tip like a lolly pop. "I care for how you feel master...besides, what kind of a Phantomhive butler would I be if I couldn't please my master?"**

"You have a - p-point," Ciel breathed. "Just keep - keep doing that," he said, biting his lip as another wave of pleasure ran through him.

**"Your wish is my command." Sebastien nodded as he sucked on the tip of Ciel's sensitive penis licking his tounge around it. **

"Ngh, Sebastian-" He whimpered and thrust upward towards the older man's mouth.

**Sebastien sucked harder as her massaged the base of the boy's shaft lovingly, happy that he was causing his master this kind of pleasure and making him give out these moans and whimpers of ectasy which were arousing him exponetially. **

"S-Sebastian - I want..." Ciel hesitated, his eyes half-closed and misted over as he stared at Sebastian.

**Sebastien pulled his mouth off a pop following it as he looked up at Ciel wickedly. "Yes master?" **

Ciel blushed and he stumbled over his words as though he wasn't quite sure of how to say it. "I want - y-you know..."

**Sebastien smiled deciding to tease the boy by playing dumb. "No, I do not know what you mean master."**

Ciel shot him a glare, knowing he was only teasing him. "I want you ...to ... " but his last word was said so fast and jumbled together that it was hardly understandable.

**"You want me to what, master?" Sebastien licked the tip of his sensitive, wet penis. **

Ciel whimpered again. "I- want you to fuck me," he half-moaned, panting as he leaned his head back into the pillow.

**Sebastien grinned and licked again before grabbing the boy's bum gently. "Ooh such strong language, master." He said teasingly as he pulled the boy's bum cheeks apart to lube him up with saliva undressing himself revealing scars and a rather well hung penis becoming erect as he looked at the boy as he started to lube him again. **

Ciel whimpered slightly as he saw what awaited him, but he wasn't one to back down, and moreover the thought of Sebastian's large cock filling him nearly made him go crazy. He looked the older man in the eyes, daring him to continue.

**Sebastien smiled wickedly at the younger boy as if to accept the challenge he continued to lick he then stood and placed the head of his warm cock at the boy's even warmer ass looking into his eyes softly. "Are you sure you want this? Because there is no turning back after this." **

"Don't treat me like a child Sebastian," Ciel said sharply, even though his heart was racing inside his chest and his eyes were purely terrified.

**Sebastien leaned foreward and stroked his cheek kissing him softly before whispering in his ear. "I apologize young master, I just want you to be sure you want this. It is okay to be afraid." **

"Tsch, who said I was afraid?" Ciel scoffed. "Just do as you're told."

**Sebastien smiled once more at his stubborness as he nodded and began to push into the warm orfice of his master, his lover and his friend, although the boy would never admit to either of the last two. **

Ciel gave an involuntary gasp as Sebastian began to enter him, his young virgin body unfamiliar with the overwhelming sensation. His hands gripped Sebastian's shoulders and tears of pain sprang into his blue eyes. He whimpered and took a deep breath, his body shaking.

**Sebastien gathered the boy in his arms making him move a little deeper his heart (again if he had one, would be hurting) at the sight of tears in the other's eyes, he tried to be as gentle as he could stopping every so often to let the boy's adjust as he whispered in the boy's ear. "Shhh, just relax Cie-master. Tell me if I am hurting you." **

"Shut up, just go on," Ciel said, his brilliant blue eyes boring into Sebastian's with a ferocity that only showed itself in the young boy's most determined state.

**Sebastien chuckled and nodded as he pushed in deeper trying to prove a point that it would hurt unless he took his time so the boy should try and relax and just savour this closeness because Sebastien knew there was not much of a chance that would happen again given his master's stubbornness and personality. **

Ciel winced, and bit his lip to hold back a cry. It was more then he could take, he was going to pass out; his head was spinning and he felt as though the pain would split him open. Yet he would never admit to feeling any pain; admitting weakness was far beneath him. He simply grimaced and bore it, trying to relax and spare himself as much as possible.

**Sebastien stopped just holding the boy and stroking his hair softly pushing in deeper until their thighs touched as he was kissing the boy's neck lovingly. **

Ciel breathed deeply as Sebastian sheathed himself completely inside, his grip on the older man's shoulders slackening slightly. It was by no means comfortable, but was a little less of the near-overwhelming pain that it had been moments before.

**Sebastien flicked his hips softly juding how much the boy had adjusted by his reaction to the simple movement, he was happy to be this close and be one with his lover/master. **

Ciel winced again, but made no noise, waiting for Sebastian to begin moving.

**Sebastien kissed Ciel's neck softly, nibbling on the tender flesh at the nape of his neck as he flicked his hips a few more times getting the boy used to simple movements. **

It took several movements before Ciel became accustomed to the length that was stretching him. He brought his hand down and began stroking himself as Sebastian flicked his hips.

**The older man thrusted softly biting the boy's neck rougher before moving his lips down and sucking on his nipples teasingly. **

Ciel gave a soft moan as Sebastian sucked on his nipples, running his fingers through his jet black hair. "Mmm.."

**Sebastien kept thrusting and started biting softly and sucking, leaving hickies all over the boy's torso and neck. **

Ciel closed his eyes contentedly and allowed Sebastian to ravage his body with his mouth.

**Sebastien bit harder as he increased his thrusts making himself moan. "Nmm~"**

Ciel stroked himself faster, small pleasured gasps coming from his throat, and the pain only slight. With his free hand he gripped a handful of Sebastian's raven hair and pulled him close ,kissing him passionately.

**Sebastien kissed back moving his master's hand and stroking the boy himself as he ravaged his tight ass making himself groan with pleasure into the blue haired boy's mouth. **

Ciel moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck and his legs around his waist, as though urging him to go deeper.

**Sebastien happily did just what his master was thinking, pushing as deep as he could moaning as he thrusted harder nuzzling the boy's neck. **

Ciel cried out, but this time more in pleasure than pain, and clung to Sebastian as he thrust into him, his young face flushed bright pink.

**Sebastien captured the boy's lips tightly as he sucked and bit on his bottom lip thrusting harder with every whimper and pant the boy gave. "You like this don't you, master?"**

"Shouldn't such things be apparent?" Ciel gasped, his back arching upward as Sebastian thrust into him once more.

**Sebastien grinned at his never changing sarcasm so he thrusted roughly as a reply before holding the boy down and pumping his cock as fast as he could to bring them both to ectasy. **

Ciel cried out in pleasure, gripping the sheets so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He could feel the pleasure reach its peak, and gave a low moan as his orgasm seized him, clinging tightly to Sebastian.

Sebastien groaned as he kept thrusting harder when the boy's cum slicked and spilled into his hand he thrusted until he couldn't take anymore and came deep inside his master moaning loud. "Ahh, Ciel!" Sebastien moaned as he pulled out of the boy's contracting anus dropping to his knees to clean off his master's warm throbbing cock.

Ciel panted heavily, his grip on the sheets loosening slightly as he opened his eyes and watched Sebastian.

Sebastien took as much care as he could in licking the still spurting cum from his lover's adorably erect penis licking the shaft and anywhere else on him that it had fell. "Mmm~"

Ciel breathed deeply and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the older man's tongue.

**Sebastien stroked Ciel's legs lovingly as he lapped at the boy's delicious cum. **

Ciel pulled Sebastian's face close and kissed him deeply on the lips, running his fingers through his hair.

**Sebastien moaned at the sudden affection wrapping his arms around the younger boy kissing back.**

"Wh-what is it?"

**"Was this what you had hoped for it to be?" He asked unsure if he had pleased the boy well enough. **

Ciel blushed, but sheepishly nodded.

**Sebastien smiled and stroked his hair kissing him gently and falling into a slumber next to his warm master. **


End file.
